Learn to love
by Shaira
Summary: This is just a bit of poems i decided to write one day. who they are about and what they mean is up to you. please R
1. Tom Riddle

This poem was written for one Tom Morvolo Riddle

_The blackness in your eyes,  
Scared the life out of me.  
Your soul so cold and lifeless,  
Made a fool out of me.  
The hand reaching out to me,  
Made me think you cared.  
Yet every night you'd hurt me,  
In the bed that we'd share.  
You're beautiful to me,  
Though your eyes showed hate.  
It was more than I could feel,  
That is why I left it to fate.  
It seems I'm wrong, to love you so,  
For fate has other plans.  
For you and me and Draco too,  
So goodbye to you at last.  
_


	2. Ginny Weasley

This poem was written for one Ginny Weasley

_He said he loved me more than life, _

_Yet he left me all the same._

_He said I was his love and joy,_

_Yet he now calls me insane._

_He told me my face,_

_Was his comfort through the night._

_And now he holds some other face,_

_When his dark turnes into light._

_He said my tears were precious,_

_More priceless than even gold._

_And now my tears fall,_

_for they are worn and old._

_He told me many other things,_

_To get me through the night._

_But when the morning light do shine,_

_All we ever do is fight._

_I do love him, you should know,_

_Though this story you have read._

_For I no longer can care for him,_

_For I'm already dead._


	3. George Weasley

This poem was written for one George Weasley

_Don't look at me my brother,_

_For shame is all I bring,_

_I will never be an angel,_

_For the lord would burn my wings._

_I am scared to see you living,_

_Among the rest of us._

_For you are trully pure of heart,_

_Unlike the rest of us._

_They hurt the ones they clame to love,_

_And this I know is true,_

_That you will one day help me see,_

_How much I am in love with you._


	4. Draco Malfoy

This is a poem writen for one Draco Malfoy

_I once thought love was a simle game,_

_In all the world it be the same. _

_That no man alive would feel the same,_

_Once they found the perfect dame._

_In life or love, it matters not,_

_you will be hurt as though you're shot._

_but fear not, thy mighty one,_

_for the outcome will be a son._

_he will love and love will die,_

_he will leave with a mournful sigh._

_it's hearfelt cry will leave the earth_

_and to the heavens it be a birth._


	5. Spur of the moment

This poem was a spur of the moment thing.

_I am dead to all the world_

_For the real me no one sees_

_I wish to fly away from you,_

_Away from a worldI know is mean_

_I'm scared, you see, of allI have_

_and allI try to be_

_and know that one day soon_

_Iwill be begging on my knees._

_Don't fear what you do not know_

_or what you try to see_

_for one day soon I'll be coming back_

_to a worldI thoughtI could see._

_So now you rest and try to dream_

_butI am all you see,_

_worry not for someday soon,_

_Iwill set you free._


	6. Harry Potter

This poem was writen for one Harry Potter.

_I looked upon the battered boy,_

_Who was thrown away like a broken toy._

_Not needed nor wanted by all in sight,_

_For he was only born to fight._

_The loss of family he held dear,_

_Is too much for him to take, I fear._

_The love he needs I cannot give,_

_For this young boy, alone he'll live._

_A cut upon his precious cheek,_

_Reminds me often, he is weak._

_Not more than a mere child he be,_

_Yet all the evil he will see._

_I know not who I should be,_

_Protector, lover, or father to be._

_If he is more than all the rest,_

_Rest asured he is the best._


	7. Cedric Diggory

This poem was written for one Cedric Diggory

_Wake up little girl,_

_Mommy's not here._

_She won't be home soon,_

_She's out drinking beer._

_Wake up little boy,_

_Your sister's in pain._

_Your mom doesn't know,_

_There's nothing to gain._

_Wake up little ones,_

_It's time for school._

_Soon mommy'll know,_

_She was being a fool._

_Wake up little girl,_

_Your daddy is dead._

_You will not be showered,_

_Nor will you be fed._

_Wake up little boy,_

_Your sister will cry._

_If there is nothing,_

_Left to go by._

_Wake up little ones,_

_Your auntie is coming._

_What she does not know,_

_Is she should be running._

_Awake they would be,_

_If they were not cold._

_For they have both died,_

_Seventeen hours ago._

_A mother who should have, _

_Been by their side,_

_Left them alone,_

_And now they have died._


	8. Ron Weasley

This poem was writen for one Ron Weasley

_A father's words, a mother's tears,_

_Through many more, a childs fears._

_A single rose lost in the wind,_

_A broken heart trying to mend._

_A single tear running down a cheek,_

_The beauty lost from one so weak._

_A fateful night, a woeful fight,_

_You once held back with all your migh._

_Afraid of love, you tried to say,_

_But love for you it found a way._

_And when you learned to love someone,_

_He kissed you once and now he's gone._


	9. Cho Chang

This poem was writen for one Cho Chang

_My lover dear, what did I do,_

_To be the cause of pain to you?_

_I loved you most, I could not lie,_

_And for you alone, I would surely die._

_I killed for you, that much is true,_

_All to try and be with you._

_You did not care, you hated me,_

_But i still love you, can you not see?_

_I only wish I could fix the past,_

_So I could be loved by you at last._


	10. Severus Snape

This poem was written for one Severus Snape

_I fear more what I am now, _

_Then what I may become._

_For now, without regret, _

_I would gladly kill someone._

_I touch my heart and try to walk,_

_Away from what I know._

_I fear every living thing,_

_more than I will ever show._

_They live a life with no regret,_

_As you can plainly see._

_And what they choose, they choose it well,_

_And that is what they be._

_Some kill with such precision,_

_I highly doubt they know,_

_That underneath their skin and bone,_

_Is what the dead do show._

_Some play with what they have,_

_And never know their past,_

_Is what they should have played with,_

_For the future is now cast._

_Others have no future,_

_Or a past of which to speak,_

_For they are the ones to die,_

_Cause they are truly weak._

_This be the end of what I have,_

_But fear not my friend._

_For soon I will write back,_

_And a messege I will send. _


	11. Hermione Granger

This poem was written for one Hermione Granger.

_My lovely one, you worry me,_

_For you now want to be with me._

_I felt I could, I tried again,_

_But now I fear, it is a sin._

_I wish it were a bit more fun,_

_You and I out in the sun._

_But I was wrong, can you not see,_

_You and I can never be._

_We were never meant to be,_

_And I am glad you set me free._


	12. Severus Snape Again

This poem was written for one Severus Snape...Again.

_A heart not many see,_

_Beats within my chest,_

_What no one knows about my love,_

_Is I do try my best._

_I am not perfect in what I do,_

_Nor will I try to be,_

_If I am trully what you want,_

_You should just love me._

_It hurts to see, the pain I cause,_

_And the heartache of tomorrow,_

_It will all leave very soon,_

_The pain and the sorrow._


End file.
